Picon
NOTE TO READERS: The Picon is SBFW's leading video game console, and though this page is not a community page, you don't need to ask to add YOUR video games to the Picon's ever-growing catalogue of SBFW hits - PolarTem Picon is the first major video game console developed by PI. Simlar to the Nintendo Switch, it is a hybrid console (meaning it is a home console that can turn into a handheld when necessary). It's controllers are called the Picontrollers. It was released on November 23rd 2018, and was revealed at E3 2018. The 'Pi' in the name refers to the console being made by PI, and the 'con' refers to it being a con''sole and the ''con''venience of it being a hybrid console. The service uses PI Accounts, PI's "inter-service" single sign-on user account system. Games Only games from the wiki are shown (so no Minecraft or Fortnite). *The Adventures of the Medieval Era of SpongeBob SquarePants ''(launch title) *Bikini Bottom: Battle Royale *Club SpongeBob (launch title) *Fortnite 2 *Frycook Hero 4 (launch title) *Frycook Hero Z (launch title) *GameBob *Party Tem *Patrick's Quest *POBA 2K19 (launch title) *Roommates: The Game *SBFW Go! Groove *SBFW Circuit *SBFW Rumble (launch title) *The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie Video Game *SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie Game (launch title) *SpongeBob & Sagwa Remastered *SpongeBob SquarePants for Picon (launch title) *Super Smash Bros. SBFW Apps Along with games, certain apps can be download from the Picon's online shop, the 'Picon Store'. Pre-Installed *Discord *Game Guide (offers free guides and instruction booklets to select games) *Internet Browser *Parental Controls *Picon Avatar Creator *Picon Game Pass *Picon Log (gives you a day-to-day log of how long you have been playing games) *Picon Screen Recorder *Piece *Settings Downloadable *678 Now *''Amazon Instant Video'' *''Hulu Plus'' *''Machinima'' *''Netflix'' *''NOW TV'' *''Twitch'' *''YouTube'' Features The table below describes some of the Picon's best features, include Picon 24 and the feel-like-a-boss Picon Platinum. Controllers Picontrollers The Picon's "picontrollers" aim to be a mix of the Switch's Joy-Con controllers and the Wii Remotes. Separate "Picon Classic Controllers" can be purchased for a more standard feel (similar to the Xbox controllers). *The versatile picontrollers offer multiple surprising ways for players to have fun *Two picontrollers can be used independently or together as one game controller (they can also be attached to the Picon grip/Picon straps which makes them easier to use in certain forms) *They can also attach to the main console for use in handheld mode or be shared with friends to enjoy two-player action in supported games *Each picontroller has a full set of buttons and each includes an accelerometer and gyroscope motion sensor, making independent left and right motion control possible *Each picontroller also contains speakers, HD rumble and a camera/video button, making recording your finest gaming moments a breeze *The left-hand picontroller also contains a "hoopla button" - you press it and Hoopla shouts "HOOPLA!!!" (major selling point there) Classic Controller The Picon Classic Controller is a mix between an Xbox One controller, a Nintendo Pro Controller, a Wii U Gamepad and a Wii remote. *The best gaming controller just got better with a touchscreen - though this does not alter the feel or size of your classic gaming controller in the slightest way *Each classic controller has a full set of buttons and each includes an accelerometer and gyroscope motion sensor *Each classic controller also contains speakers, HD rumble and a camera/video button, making recording your finest gaming moments a breeze *New Impulse Triggers deliver precise fingertip feedback for more realistic experiences *We have streamlined the thumbsticks, D-pad, and contours for improved precision and comfort in your hands *Thought you couldn't get better than a touchscreen? Think again, as each classic controller includes a "No U" button - you press it and it says "no u"! Wired Controller Literally your standard wired gaming controller. No special features or anything. Achievements Similar to Xbox's Achievements and Playstation's Trophies, Picon offers its own achievement service. The achievements for specific games can be found on each game's page, except those that don't have achievements or aren't on this wiki. Update Log *1.0: Picon Launch *1.1: Added PI Accounts *1.2: Added "Picon Log" and "Picon Avatar Creator" Box Art nickkartracerspicon.png Spongebobsquarepantsforpicon.png Sbfwrumble.png Poba_picon.png Category:PolarTem Category:Consoles Category:2018 Category:PI Category:Picon